A Bright Little Scamp
by ShadowMurloc
Summary: Its hard to believe that the tactician who brought Ylisse through two wars is only seven years old. Read and enjoy as some fun oneshot-like moments occur between our little genius and the Shepherds around her. Insipired by story written by TheAlmightyDork. Doing a T-rating just in case some characters are pottymouths.
1. Chapter 1- Book Shopping

**Hallo, Murgle here. New story time. I know I havent updated my RobinxCordelia story, but I will be doing that soon. But after reading a story written by TheAlmightyDork, entitled** " _ **Only the Young"**_ **(Please check it out), I started thinking about the subject matter of a little Robin, and some of the fun fluffy moments that would come from that. So I got a bunch of ideas. I will try not to be as dark in tone as he is, I just want to have fun. And unlike my other Fire Emblem story, I will be doing a schedule here. I will be posting a new chapter every weekend (except today). Be on the look out Friday through Sunday. So yeah, as for appearance, just the default female Robin appearance. And these stories are going to have a very small overarching plot, so don't expect epic and grand storytelling here.**

 **This first chapter is kind of boring, considering how its just there to set the stage. Once I set up the main characters I want to focus on. I will be throwing in the fun wrench, and we will see how it goes from there. I hope you enjoy reading, and thanks for the support. I will try to answer any questions and respond to criticism in these author's notes, so please leave them.**

Chrom may have made the dumbest decision of his life. It was one thing to keep an eye on a little girl you found in a field. It was a completely separate thing to make this girl the one standing between your friends and death by poor planning. He couldn't help it if she was a genius, a very small and very naive genius. She had managed to impress him very quickly, ever since she was found in that field. Chrom wasn't really able to impress her however. He was just the bumbling idiot who couldn't talk to kids. Luckily both Lissa and Frederick were there to help.

The three of them managed to learn that the white haired child had lost her memories for some reason. It was hard for them to not abandon her. With her terrified and shy look, the utter confusion she felt as she shook, and the feeling of dread you felt being near her sadness. It was during a bandit raid on a village, that Robin showed her true colors. She was trained. Trained in how to fight, how to use magic, and how to lead soldiers. Robin was just as shocked as the Shepherds were.

After the battle, the party helped the villagers rebuild after the attack, starting with burying the dead villagers and bandits. This is when Chrom noticed something fishy. About half of the bandits had their legs cut, arms cut, or their bodies shocked, yet none of them were dead. Robin refused to kill any of them, even when she was acting on instinct. Chrom became perplexed by this, and decided they would take Robin with them, at least until they received answers.

One thing lead to another, and soon enough, Robin managed to lead the Shepherds through two wars, and the resurrection of the dragon of death. There were some awkward moments, like future children, meeting Robin's father, and the dark mage Henry. But the Shepherds managed to pull through. Except for one threat, the most fearsome foe the stalwart Prince Chrom will ever face, babysitting.

"Chroooooooooooom" The pigtailed seven year old said as she tugged on the pant leg of the prince.

"What is it Robin?" The twenty one year old prince asked as he looked down to her, curious at what got her so excited. Robin pointed and Chrom felt a feeling of dread overwhelm him as he knew what was about to happen. "You don't need any more books. You have like ten you didn't even read yet." he said sternly as he remembered at what he was dealing with. A little girl who was 5 times more intelligent than him.

"But those are all boring strategy books! Sumia said she loves that one." Robin said putting on her best puppy dog eyes as she looked at him hopefully. Chrom knew this would be much harder than he thought, remembering the type of reading material that interested her. The thought of a girl as young as Robin reading that skeeved him out.

"No, I assure you it would be better if you didn't." Chrom said, not wanting to be the one to explain this talk with Robin. Sadly Validar couldn't do that, so he just hoped someone like Sumia or Lissa would get around to it. Before Chrom could think anymore about it, he took another glance at the rounded eyes of his tactician. He knew he shouldn't of, because before he knew it, her pigtails bounced as she jumped happily with him saying a simple, "Fine." He watched as the robes he found her in that day flew from her excited running.

Once the two of them had entered the bookstore, Chrom wasted no time in walking to the counter and requesting the book that he saw on the windowsill. He knew what would happen if this didn't happen quick, this was a frequent place Robin visited. Sadly, the man at the counter stated that he would have to go to the back to try and find the book Robin wanted. Chrom sighed as he saw that Robin had already happily skipped away. "M'lord" Chrom almost jumped when he heard the stern voice coming from directly behind him, catching him off guard.

"Frederick? What are you doing here?" Chrom asked shocked to see his knight and most trusted advisor in the bookstore in full armor.

"I am here to see why you are here, I understand that it's your break, but it is not like you to be out of the castle for so long." Frederick replied coldly as he heard a giggling as she ran around out of their sight.

"Well Sumia is off visiting her parents, and it just so happens Lissa is sick, so I'm watching Robin for a bit." Chrom said as he sighed, hearing the crashing of a pile of books in the back of the store.

"Unusual, the girl who led the heroes of our kingdom, being defeated by a pile of books." Frederick said in his usual stoic tone, but managing to crack a smile at the antics he was used to by now.

"Well it doesn't take much effort to give orders and trip some people. Its not like I can actually spar with her." Chrom said managing to crack a smile as well as he made his way to the back of the store. He found the pile of books and saw a tiny hand sticking out of it. Both Chrom and Frederick slowly dug up their grandmaster, smiling when she got up and hugged Chrom tight.

"I thought I would die! I just wanted to reach the book, and, and, I couldn't reach it, so I got on the shelf… the books fell on me." she cried out as she was relieved. Chrom just smiled and hugged her, staying on his knees so she could reach him. Robin eventually released the hug, allowing Chrom to stand up and look at the mess she made. Chrom eventually one book and held it out to Robin, "Isn't this the book you wanted?" he asked curious, happy it was all working out.

To Chrom's surprise, Robin simply slapped the book out of his hand and ran out of the door. Robin looked scared as she ran, yelling, "EVIL BOOK!" Chrom simply laughed and cleaned up the mess along with Frederick. Frederick smiled and said, "She really is a handful isnt she?"

"Yeah, I wanted her to stay away from Sumia's romance novels, but I don't think this is the way to do it." Chrom said smiling as he finished with the mess.

"I think she gets it from you sire, you are known to cause chaos and antics wherever you go" he said sternly, without a touch of humor in his voice. Chrom could only sigh and slump his shoulders as he met Robin outside, ready to head home. Well, drop Robin off at Sumia's and then go home himself. Chrom smiled, despite this feeling like a boring task at first, it was a new record for how much Robin could break things. She even went a whole day without crying or feeling inferior, which is impressive given her background. He still vividly remembers the day that he first saw the bruises and scars on her body, probably from Validar, about a week since they met her. And he walked in on her bathing… Wow, he really did cause chaos wherever he went.

 **Like I said, setting the stage. Also before you ask, Robin will not be shipped with anyone during this story. I just included the information from Chrom's support to move the plot along. My mentality is that if two characters relationship is platonic, I can still say they had their C-A rank supports. Also since I can't focus on every single Shepherd, given the format. The ones who you will see a lot of are Robin, Chrom, Sumia, Gaius, Lissa, Lucina, Owain, Severa, Cordelia, Lon'qu, Olivia, and Nowi. Those are the ones I have plans for anyway. I will probably end up adding more later on, depending on where the plot goes. The first couple will have some major character development through the story, while pretty much any Shepherd can make an appearance like Frederick did in this chapter. One final note, as Robin will not be shipped with anyone, Morgan will not have the same backstory. He will definitely still be there, just not in the way you think.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Murgle Out :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Sharing is Caring

**Hey Guys, Im so sorry about the long delay between chapters, especially after I bragged so much about having a schedule -_- Anyways here is the new chapter, gonna try and start writing a certain theif but im not really sure how I did, please let me know if you want.**

Gaius could say he was having a fairly unexpected day. All he wanted to do was go to the candy store, but now he was being plagued by a crazy seven year old. The day was fairly normal before that. He woke up, got dressed, and was going to head out for something to eat. As he entered the store, he saw someone unusual. He saw his girlfriend, Sumia.

All he could do was ponder this as he stood in line, Sumia didn't really like sweets. She would a bit of his stash every now and then, but she was always a pie kind of person. He quickly weaseled his way to her spot in line and put an arm on her shoulder, startling her. She simply realized who is was and smiled her warm smile. "I'm not surprised. Why get actual breakfast when you can get candy?" she giggled as she watched as the line began to shrink.

"Eh, you know this is me we are talking about, right?" Gaius said with a smirk as he looked around at the customers, "I know these people like the back of my hand."

"Thats kinda sad." Sumia said looking over her boyfriend once again, trying to make sure he wasn't gaining any extra weight. She still didn't know how he managed to look so good with his diet. Frankly she was jealous.

"Oh like you know every word of those romance books of yours?" Gaius said with a confident smirk, essentially saying gotcha. Sumia couldn't help but blush and tell him to shut up as the line eventually got to the two of them. Gaius let Sumia pick some some candies before he did so. Gaius was even more confused however, considering that the candy was some of the most sugar filled he had seen in his life. "What are you doing with all that sugar baby?" Gaius said with his usual sharp tongue.

"Im not gonna eat it. But I promised Robin that if she got all of her grandmaster work done before lunch, I would buy her any candy she wanted." Sumia said with a smile as she remembered the child's puppy dog eyes to agree to the deal. Gaius's face dropped slightly though. He was not the biggest fan of Bubbles. She was so stiff and always complained whenever something happened. What was worse was that to an onlooker, Gaius made a little girl cry, no one looking at his opinion. "You know what?" his girlfriend continued, "I need to get some errands done, and Lissa is still sick so…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Before the former thief knew it, he was a babysitter. It was bad enough bumping into the kid while at war, but this was a whole new matter. Every complaint, every desire, and every story fell onto him, the poor sap who wants to get laid. He wouldn't deny the kid was adorable, but he could not get any alone time with his girl. He knew Cynthia was a thing, but he didn't want to have kids this soon.

Gaius could not help but look completely disinterested as he handed the child the candy Sumia bought. Robin managed to put on a pouty face as soon as Gaius entered the building. Gaius was always one of the weirdest Shepherds she knew. Not only he not wearing clothes when she entered his tent, but he then started to give her a bunch of random candy. She appreciated the candy, but all she wanted to do was find out what the weird tattoo he had was. It reminded her a bit of her own tattoo. Not the hand one she had, but the one on her back. Either way she didn't really like the fact that he was here. "Mr Sneaky Man, what are you doing here?" she asked curious as she looked at him entering and handing her candy.

"Sumia's out shopping, so it's my job to care for you Bubbles." he said calmly as he sat down right down next to her, to the child's dismay, given that it was a small couch.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The child repeated, putting emphasis on the fact that Gaius was a weird choice to babysit.

"Clearly Sumia trusts me enough to make sure your safe and sound." Gaius said, not really being in his element when talking to children.

Robin didn't buy this for a second as she looked up at him with her huge childish eyes, trying to read what she could off him, eventually deciding to remove her deadpan and to enjoy the candy in front of her. The lollipop she put in her mouth was pretty tasty and she couldn't wait to move on to some more of her candy, before she saw the unthinkable happen. Before her very eyes, Gaius put one of his weird thin hands into the bag… pulling out a lollipop! "Gaius stop it!" she said before pouting and slapping the candy out of his hand, sending it flying to the floor.

Gaius was not happy about this as he stood up from the couch, "What the hell Robin!?" he asked before ripping the candy bag out from her hand, with Robin not wanting to let go. After falling onto her butt, she got very mad and tried to tackle his leg.

Gaius managed to hear the childish yelling of, "My candy!" before he was knocked to the ground, and the bag he had been trying to borrow from being crushed under him and Robin. Gaius knew what was coming and did his best to control damage.

"Robin don't worry, I'll get you some more candy" he tried to frantically say, but it was too late, Robin had already begun crying loudly, not looking like she was stopping anytime soon. Gaius was now completely out of his element, with one awkward movement, she tried to place a hand on her head to console her, only for Robin to run away from him frantically.

As if Gaius wasn't doomed enough already, he heard the front door open, signalling his imminent doom. Before he could try to plead, he heard a certain childish voice calling out, "Sneaky Man broke all my candy!" before the crying resumed. Once Gaius saw his girlfriend, she finally understood what Sumia being mad was like. And thats the story of how he got a great big red mark on his cheek.

 **This story should start updating more now, heck I spent all last night coming up with chapter ideas, thanks for being patient with me and thanks for reading**

 **Murgle Out :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Justice Part 1

**Here we go, adding in one of my favorite aspects of Awakening's world, and this is huge guys, a two parter if you will. I regret nothing.**

After the fiasco with Gaius, Sumia found herself yet again without a babysitter for Robin.

She didn't have anything against Gaius, it's just that these things happen and it probably wouldn't be the best plan to have him attempt to babysit the little tactician. Lissa's illness was proving especially tiring on Sumia, but eventually help came from one of the most unexpected sources.

It was a cold fall morning when Owain knocked on the door to Sumia's home, surprisingly not with her daughter in tow. While she certainly wasn't going to insult her choice in men, Sumia always though Cynthia could do a little bit better than him. She was just glad that Cynthia was happy and that her relationship was going swimmingly. She wondered what exactly her and Owain did all day, she heard they just roamed around Ylisse, but she always wondered what they were up to.

"Noble Sumia! We have come to request the brainiest blossom of badassery if you do not mind!" Owain said in his usual over the top way of speaking that she was used to at this point. Sumia wasn't really sure what to say to the sudden request made by a certain white haired sword wielder, but she knew that it could probably work out well. She assumed that Cynthia was with him, and she trusted her own daughter.

After an awkward silence in which Robin curiously walked up to the door where Sumia was stood, Owain continued, "Bring here right now! My sword hand is twitching in anticipation!" With that the swordsman began to clutch his hand which looked like it was having a seizure. Before Sumia even had a moment to react, Owain scooped up Robin and yelled back, "I'll bring m'lady back before the sun sets upon this epic day!"

Within a minute of that, Cynthia had run up to the door to briefly say, "Sorry bout that mom! Don't worry she is fine with big sis Cynthia!" she said before smiling ear to ear and leaving in a mad dash to catch up with Owain. Sumia found herself only able to let out a disappointed sigh before closing the door. "My daughter is really into that…" she said before sitting on the couch. Heck she wasn't gonna say no to day off, she finally had a time she could actually call Gaius over. He hadn't shared his sugar with her in a long time, frankly she wanted to treat herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Robin couldn't be more confused. She had experienced some weird things in her life, but being grabbed and carried through the streets by her big sister and weird speech boy was a whole new level of weird. As they neared what appeared to be some kind of abandoned building, Robin found herself being placed on a couch on the door being locked. The building looked to be in surprisingly good repair, well compared to the outside. The furniture looked slightly used, but in good condition. The only thing that made her question was the colors, she was on a pink couch with a random piece of blue wallpaper with an exalt symbol crudely drawn on, with a green and orange carpet below her, various flowers surrounding her and a hastily done purple paint on the wall, for god's sake, Maribelle would have a stroke in here. "Hey, uh.. Sis… where are we…?"

"Welcome to your new life young tactician!" Cynthia shouted out in her usual confident and childish tone before Owain continued in a similar way.

"For you have been drafted…" Robin could have sworn she saw Owain's sword hand twitching as he said this.

"Into the grand and mighty…" Cynthia said as she started to point to the ceiling above her

"JUSTICE CABAL!" The two of them yelled with smiles as their faces while Robin sat there dumbstruck. Robin was completely unsure of how to react. This is what her sister did all day? Frankly it disappointed her more than anything else. Robin didn't really know what to say, other than.

"Your furniture looks horrible." Robin stated bluntly as she stood up and cheerily skipped around the room, examining every nook and cranny.

"I told you we shouldn't invite her. Shut up kid! Our HQ is awesome!" Owain stated defensively as he started to pout and Cynthia stood between the two of them.

"Come on Owain, give her a chance, she is just the last member we need." Cynthia said as she tried to keep Owain from attacking Robin and or having a tantrum.

"So, uh, what do you do here at the Halls of Justice?" Robin asked curiously, already forgetting the name of their group.

"I'm glad you asked!" Owain said, getting his spirits back almost immediately after she said that.

"To protect the people!" Cynthia yelled once more

"To fight for what's right!" Owain continued

"To…. uh… to… Hey Owain what rhymes with people?" Cynthia said awkwardly and losing her confident stance

"To save from the evil night… wait… you didn't have a speech ready?" Owain asked disappointed and a little angry.

"Sooooory I thought we were making it up on the fly" Cynthia said before giggling, "No pun intended"

"But now Robin will never know the majesty of the Justice Cabal, the complete amazement and wonder! The power of friendship! The meaning of love! The secrets of the universe!" Owain said very passionately.

"The feeling of power! Kicking logic to the curb and doing the impossible!" Cynthia continued with her confidence restored, "Evolving every second! Past the person that we used to be! Believing in ourselves and the reason of peace!"

"That is Justice!" Owain shouted as loud as he can

"This is our bond, our belief in life!" Cynthia yelled as loud as she can.

"WE ARE THE JUSTICE CABAL!" They both shouted simultaneously

Somehow through their rambles, Robin was won over, with a large smile on her face she answered, "I want to join the Justice Cabal!" She was always was a naive girl.

 **Please give me any feedback you have, thanks for reading!**

 **Murgle Out :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Justice Part 2

**Hey Guys, Murgles in business. I debated ideas for a chapter, then I was like. Hey I wanna play Kingdom Hearts. So I played that for a bit and remembered I had to write a chapter, so I said, why not. And I included some of that in here. The long awaited sequel, here it is, the second part of a possible trilogy except not really.**

"So what are we trying to do again?" Robin asked perplexed as Cynthia, Owain and her looked from a corner extremely stealthily and totally without their heads poking out. The three stood within the Ylisstol marketplace which was famous for having growing prices as of late. The market had started to become more and more dominated by a strong merchant guild, one which was starting to control the economy of the city. Needless to say, the Ylissean people were not exactly a fan of this, but ended up having to give in due to the lack of other options. There wasn't much that Chrom could do to try and fix the scenario, but he had his best economic adviser working hard on it, he was just having trouble determining who in the family was his adviser.

"Owain's sources say that a shop has prices that go against justice." Cynthia said as serious as the completely unserious person could possibly be. Before Robin could possibly ask her usual questions, Owain quickly reached his twitching sword hand at her, and did his best to not break their stealth.

"Robin! Quick! We need a strategy! There is evil afoot!" Owain said before standing up triumphantly and clutching his sword hand like it was trying to jump off of him, "My sword hand hungers for justice! We need to take over that store!"

"Uh… don't need a search warrant to forcefully take over a store, and an actual crime to accuse him of… and don't we need some actual weapons or military preference assuming we did." Robin asked wide eyed, simply trying to understand the pure unadulterated stupidity coming from his mouth.

"Foolish child! You don't understand! The true weapon of the Justice Cabal is our hearts!" Owain said confidently pointing to his own heart with his stupid grin. This inspired Cynthia as she stood up proudly and smiled, Owain continuing, "If you got a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" Owain said before charging to the store with Cynthia in tow, screaming like a pair of banshees. Robin could only sigh as she stood in the doorway, curious how this would go.

"Remember me sir?" Owain said proudly before an unaudible response from the shopkeep was returned to him, which he ignored and continued, "Bingo. The name's Owain. O-W-A-I-N. Got it memorized?" He said with renewed swagger, happy he nailed the quote he just finished reading about. He loved this story and he had been reading it for years, a story of keys and hearts. It really kept him entertained. He decided why not continued, "I assume you know my lady friend as well? No? Well i'll give you a hint, starts with a 'C'"

"Owain at least come up with your own speeches!" An angry looking Severa said as she stormed into the building, causing Cynthia to instantly back down, and Owain to instantly lose all the swagger he built for himself. Severa continued with a sigh before looking at the man in charge with an apologetic face for the chaos, "Im so sorry sir. My friends can be a bit dim." she said before quickly grabbing the two of them by the ear and dragging them out of the building. Despite their protests.

After their botched attempt at a mission, they earned themselves a pretty prompt scolding by Chrom. After about an hour of yelling and awkward conversations, Owain and Cynthia found themselves working in the castle kitchens for a week on account of their mischief. The work was arduous, but the two found themselves quickly trying to hatch up a new scheme to stop that store's criminal levels of injustice.

Robin luckily, was far enough away from the blast zone to be caught up in this whole mess, a fuming Severa not noticing the small child even though Owain and Cynthia pleaded for her to save them. Robin really wasn't sure what she should do about this whole scenario, other than resume her quest for more knowledge. The store really didn't seem that evil when she entered it, the staff were nice, and the clothes on sale looked pretty good. Upon closer inspection, she saw one notable aspect, the price. Robin finally put the pieces together and let out a sigh before walking up to the register and ringing up a certain item that she could tell Owain got his twitching hands on.

Owain and Cynthia's day was pretty well spent. Their watch of the skies went pretty well, with Cynthia flying her pegasus while Owain tested his out his new jetpack. And by testing out his jetpack. By jetpack he meant a bag with cardboard on it, and by tested out, he meant jumped off buildings. He could swear with each jump he was getting more airtime. Cynthia totally didn't out Owain's inventing skill, and knew after a few more falls he would flying with her. However she could tell that Owain wasn't quite the same today. An uncharacteristic gloom was over him.

That night, Cynthia had to go home for the night to get some work done, leaving Owain alone to actually reflect on himself. He was a horrible boyfriend. The most he could give her is a fun day, he couldn't afford anything nice that she deserved, its not like they were a respected couple, and its not like Owain was actually going somewhere other than the Cabal. Cynthia deserved so much better than him. As he stared at the starry skies he began to contemplate a line that he read once, "A scattered dream thats like a far off memory, a far off memory thats like a scattered dream, I want to put the pieces together, yours and mine."

For the first time, he began to understand the meaning of what he thought was a fluff line. Something unrealistic you see ahead of you, that you can see in your future, but it being just that, something unrealistic. The feeling you get when all you want is to give someone the future they dreamed of. Owain felt his composure start to break as he debated breaking it off with Cynthia.

This was when a familiar tuft of white pigtails appeared in front of him, holding a box of some kind. Cynthia recieved her dress the next day and Owain kept the thought in the back of his head. It was time to become a new Owain, one that could do Cynthia proud, and one who could fulfill her every desire…

 **Wow I did not expect it to end like that. I had the basic ideas in my head and rolled with it and thats where it took me. And if you haven't already, play Kingdom Hearts, great game, I recommend it. Anyways review if you like and please let me know your opinions if you got any worth mentioning. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Murgle Out**


	5. Chapter 5- An Awkward Night

**Well as I stated like last year, when I set up the characters of this story I would throw in a wrench, welp, here is the wrench. This should be fun to write. And again I am sorry I didn't update this, things like Fates have kept me busy and I have been having a blast just relaxing with Stardew Valley, but last night I had a flash of inspiration for a new story and also decided to update this one too while I'm at it. I'll stop rambling and start writing now**

Robin was fairly bored as she waited around in Sumia's house for the return of her caretaker. Sumia was out on a date with Gaius, which with Gaius, Robin just assumed she was watching him kick puppies and steal candy from babies. She tried to keep it out of her mind as she dug around in Cynthia's stuff. She found the dress that Owain 'bought' for her, she said remembering she needed to get paid back from him.

Her random digging around was disturbed by the arrival of Cordelia, an old war friend of Robin entering Sumia's home. She didn't doubt that Sumia gave a key to her best friend, but was more so curious as to why she would come over here at this hour. Robin awkwardly walked over in her pajamas and holding a stuffed cat, and could tell by Cordelia's distressed face that this probably would be an awkward evening.

Before Robin could even get out a word, Cordelia lifted her and began carrying her in her arms to her pegasus. As Robin tried to question her, Cordelia cut her off, "There is a crisis at the castle, and Chrom needs his tactician, sorry dear" she said trying to be as kind as she can as she puts her on the pegasus in front of her. Robin was used to this kind of stuff happening, frankly it's what she signed up for when she agreed to work for Chrom. Sure, being able to put proper clothing on would probably be nice to fly in the cold night sky, but hey, things happen.

By the time they reached in the castle, Robin could already tell something was up. Cordelia took her to Chrom's throne room, where she found Chrom, Lucina and Inigo all hunched over some paperwork, and looked relieved to see that Robin arrived. Chrom quickly began spouting orders, demanding that Inigo go to talk to the nobles and assure them that everything was ok, and Lucina was in charge of informing Robin while Chrom stepped out. Robin could barely understand what they were saying due to her tiredness and the speed they were talking.

Robin was shocked back to reality when Lucina awkwardly spoke up and said, "Dear… this isn't a slumber party…" Robin quickly realized she was talking about her pajamas and nodded, "I know, I just didn't have time to change." she said wondering why Lucina had such a hard time talking to her. Lucina grew up resenting the child. The ageless girl who destroyed her entire future. She imagined the way that she would smile as she ordered the destruction of an entire castle worth of soldiers, and the way that the girl would be become the dragon of death. Needless to say it was hard for her to adjust to her being a sweet little girl.

"You see, a pair of travellers arrived in Ylisse. The issue is, that they have the brand of the fell dragon, and many nobles are getting worried about an invasion of Grimleal. The two of them attempted to hold a meeting with Chrom, and many nobles are fearful about this. Especially since there has been a large spike in the amount of Risen appearing." Lucina said as she tried to explain the situation to the little girl, who was starting to absorb the information and work out what the best course of action would be for dealing with the backlash. Eventually Robin managed to come up with what she thought was the best course of action, "Well, I suppose the best way to handle this would be to hear them out in secret and determine if they are actually a threat…" she said awkwardly as she still could never get used to Lucina either.

Within the next few hours, Chrom found himself face to face with a youthful boy with short white hair and a cloak resembling one from Plegia. He looked to be around Lucina's age and seemed to have a perpetually chipper smile on his face, "Good morning sir, I must say it's an honor to meet you and i'm grateful you accepted my offer for a meeting." The boy said before bowing and looking around, noticing a small girl sat with the pink haired queen. "Oh hey there, don't you look familiar, are you also from Plegia?" he asked kindly, causing Robin both confusion and fear at how casual he was being. Chrom however was sick of this back and forth.

"You will tell me who you are and what you want, now" Chrom said uncharacteristically sternly, wanting answers for the tension that was being started in his kingdom.

The boy nodded, "Wow, you have no patience do you? Well me and my mother bring you a warning from a faraway land…" the boy said as he was going to continue speaking before a voice interrupted him.

"Dear we aren't here to beat around the bush" the calm and sweet voice said as its owner entered the room, causing the Ylissean royals to practically have their jaws drop. The woman was the spitting image of Robin. Not actually, she looked a lot older, maybe in her late thirties, but she looked great for her age. The males of the room couldn't help but stare at the curvature of the woman covered in what appeared to be a larger version of Robin's signature coat. She could tell they were shocked and simply smiled, understanding exactly why. "This is going to be tough to explain. My name's Robin, or Robin from the future if you prefer, and this is my son, Morgan. This is going to be an awkward night isn't it?"


End file.
